moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunza ♯1 fan
Rapunza #1 fan is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 35 (Trending Movie Star). About Rapunza initially joined MSP under the username "Rapunza" in April 2012 but didn't often play until the creation of "Kitty kat love" in October 2012. She switched to "Rapunza #1 fan" after "Kitty kat love" was compromised shortly after its creation. She gained initial recognition through her friend "Maeve29", who put her in a movie that told viewers to add Rapunza and help her level up; this caused Rapunza to go from level 4 to level 11 in just under 3 weeks. Since then, Rapunza has created a name for herself through her movies, artbooks, and presence on this wiki. She earns most of her fame through her movies, artbooks, awards, autographs, and greetings. In addition to those, she often goes on Fame Booster and once earned over 1,200,000 fame while on Fame Booster. When she's online, Rapunza is usually busy creating artbooks, movies, or looks, but she also likes to message her friends, shop, go on Fame Booster, and forum. Most of her well-known artbooks are giveaways and recreations of MSP's features, but she also creates some artbooks for casting users for her movie series, playing games, sharing facts about herself, and supporting anti-bullying. They usually average 30-50 loves, but her most loved artbook, "MSP's Clothing Shop", has over 3,400 loves. Her movies consist of short movies and a variety of realistic or fantasy-themed movie series or single movies. They are generally inspired by books she read, movies or shows she watched, or dreams she had. They usually average 30-50 views, but her most viewed movie, "Friends Forever? Part One", has over 900 views. Usual Appearance And Style Rapunza has bright red "Cherry Gloss" lips, pale skin, a round nose, and bright blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes around which she always wears "Thick Lashes". Her style is mainly girly and feminine, and her outfits gain her a lot of attention. She normally wears mismatched outfits that use a variety of luminous colors and sparkles; however, she does wear toned-down, matching outfits occasionally. She also makes outfits based on movie characters or celebrities, including but not limited to Elsa and Anna from "Frozen", Taylor Swift, and Rachel Platten. Rapunza typically wears looks she created herself, but sometimes she wears looks others created of her or twins with friends. She usually wears blonde, black, or multicolored hairstyles and clothing from the current theme. Trivia *She is on the wiki under the username Plattenum. *She identifies as aromantic and asexual. *Activities she enjoys doing in real life include singing, reading, writing, coding, and softball. She aspires to be a singer/songwriter when she grows up. *She has a YouTube channel on which she posts singing videos, which can be found here. *She won first place in the "Stage Star" competition with her movie "Star Struck". *She used to be a Porter (supporter of Pumpchkin) but switched to being a Jewel (supporter of ItzJerz) after seeing one of ItzJerz's artbooks. To this day, she does not support highscoring moviestars anymore. *She has many accounts on the US server and is on the UK, IE, ES, AU, and DK servers under the same username. She also has accounts on the TR, NZ, CA, FR, SE, DE, NL, PL, NO, and FI servers under the username "Plattenum". *Artbooks are her favorite feature in movietown. *The "Rapunza" part of her username is derived from a misspelling of the Disney princess Rapunzel. However, her favorite Disney princess is actually Elsa. *Her birthday is April 20th, and she shares her birthday with her profile best friend and wiki buddy Taylor Swift1717. *Her fastest typing speed is 73 WPM. *She loves collecting fun facts and knows over 300. *Her favorite musical artists are Rachel Platten, Lea Michele, Alessia Cara, and Tegan Marie, and her favorite songs are "Fight Song" and "Scars To Your Beautiful". *Her favorite foods are pasta and donuts. *Her favorite movies are Pitch Perfect, Frozen, and Jem And The Holograms. Gallery Rapunza 1 fan-Awards1.png Rapunza 1 fan-Awards2.png Rapunza 1 fan-Awards3.png Rapunza 1 fan-Awards4.png Rapunza 1 fan-Look01.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look02.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look03.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look04.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look05.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look06.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look07.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look08.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look09.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look10.PNG Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:VIP